


In Silence and Fire

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Naruto
Genre: M/M, also not sure i'll stick with how...aggressive and Alpha Male her wolves are tbh, fixing her historical mistakes on homosexuality, i love her works but WOW did she miss the mark on that, k thx for coming to my ted talk, we're playing it fast and loose here with creative liberties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Their secrets lie in silence and fire - but the dead tell tales only a fool would follow.It's a shame this story is filled with fools.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In Silence and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus began their witch hunt - at the pyre at the end of their first.

His wolf took more joy in this kill than him.

Once, it would not have come to this. To blood soaking into the earth. To the putrid scent that hung in the air as if the wind could not move it, no matter how it made his curls dance in front of his eyes, made the trees not far in the distance hiss as their leaves moved against each other. Once, diplomacy would have been enough.

The anger rolling through his pack agreed that this time, words would have meant nothing.

Ryouji carefully flexed his right hand, controlling the movement, making it slow and sure. Blood was fresh on his palms, under his nails, and the fury in him fought to taste it - to destroy the bodies that laid fresh before him and his second and third, whose fur were wet with the blood of their enemies. Just as his hand was. Hands were.

His wolf sang in the joy of any kill, but this one - this was different. And no matter how it howled so, Ryouji could not feel the same way.

They looked human. All five of them - or they had, when they weren’t torn beyond recognition by his wolves. Aiya’s victims especially so, her rage and grief making her body shake as she pressed against his legs, her fight for control, the snarls of her wolf, the only thing that broke the silence around them.

Ryouji reminded himself that they had been human. He breathed in through his nose- and found that a mistake, his jaw tightening at the stench of fresh kill, his hand clenching without him meaning to.

Human. Twisted human, an abomination, wrong to walk this earth, nothing but the puppets of misery and harm.

But human all the same. He could not see them as anything else.

Aiya shook against his side. He finally moved his hand down to her fur, gentle and firm as he ran his fingers through it, dying the tan pink and red as he did. Movement caught his eye as his third trotted back, the most in control of them at the moment (he should be better than this, better for her, but they had _hurt her_ ). He shook his head, a single jerking motion. There had been only five. None to hunt down.

There bodies would be burned. Ryouji had never been a superstitious man but he had their ashes scattered all the same, though not even the pyre could get rid of the cloud of black magic that choked his lungs. Remnants of the filth they had slain, a stain on this ground that made his lip twitch in an unintended snarl.

Humans had hurt his own. _Witches_ had taken what was his to protect, had left Aiya howling a mourning song, her snark gone for the tears that flowed in her mate’s absence. And though they had avenged her death, Ryouji tightened his fists at his side, the fire near scorching his face in its height and heat before them, his nails biting until his own blood stained them-

No witch would be suffered in his territory, near what was _his_ , again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters as they appear:
> 
> Ryouji - original male character, not mine (created by giftee). Strong and too damn sure of himself, bleeding heart though he'd tell you otherwise. Cocky and snarky and too much a healer for the bloody life he's been given.
> 
> Aiya - original female character, not mine (created by giftee). The only person (who currently has access to him) that's willing and able to knock sense into Ryouji's head. Literally. She means the best for him but that doesn't mean he likes or agrees with her methods


End file.
